Don't Leave My Side
by roo232
Summary: Byakuya has to leave for an early morning captain's meeting, but Rukia doesn't want him to leave. Bya/Ruki, R&R please! AU- Rukia and Byakuya are blood related, and there is NO brother sister romance between the two!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is loved. Just a small note, in this fic, Byakuya and Rukia are blood-related. Anyway…

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful Tite Kubo. This fanfiction is just by a fan, for the fans, and is not making any profit.

Also, a thank you to my beta-reader.

* * *

It was around 2:00am, and Rukia was lying on her brother's bed, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for her brother to come into the room. Byakuya was in the next room over, his office, finishing up on the last of the day's paperwork. He hated signing papers, it kept him up all night most times, and it was such a waste of time. He would much rather prefer sitting in his garden under a cherry blossom tree, with the warmth of the sun touching his skin, the wind gently flowing through his hair, and the accompaniment of his baby sister. But he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon— with the massive amounts of paperwork he and all the other captains had been getting recently, there was hardly any time for relaxation.

Byakuya's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a fusuma slowly opening. A raven haired girl popped her face through the opening. It was Rukia. She looked at her brother as he wondered why she was still up at this hour. He wondered if perhaps she had another bad dream, as she had been having a lot of those recently.

"Brother…? Are you done yet?" Rukia asked, hugging the corner of the door frame.

"Yes, Rukia, I will be done in a few minutes. More importantly, what are you doing up so late?"

Rukia looked down at the floor, but quickly looked back up. "Well… I wanted to wait up for you. I don't like falling asleep alone, I'm afraid I might have another bad dream…"

Byakuya's glance became soft, one of understanding. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Alright alright, go wait in my room; I'll be there in a moment."

Rukia's big lavender eyes lit up with happiness; she closed them and smiled softly. "Ok!" she said before quickly bowing, closing the door behind her and returning to Byakuya's bedroom.

A few moments later Byakuya entered his room, looking at his bed he saw his little sister, her eyes glowing from the moon's light. They were big and beautiful, just like their mother's. But Rukia wouldn't remember her, she and their father were killed when they were both young. That's why they came to live with their grandfather…. but he was also killed a few years after they had arrived; it had always seemed to Byakuya that bad luck followed him wherever he went.

"Brother? Why are you staring at me…? It's creepy!"

Byakuya's eyes went wide as he snapped back into reality. "Sorry Rukia, I was just… daydreaming," he said as he walked towards the mirror and carefully started removing the kenseikan from his hair.

"Daydreaming…? Daydreaming about what?" Rukia said as she sat up, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"….It's nothing important, don't worry about it." Byakuya had finished removing his fancy hair clips, and turned around to face Rukia. They were staring at each other for quite some time in complete silence. That is, until Rukia got irritated and let out a heavy groan, pulling the sheets over her head and thrusting herself into a fluffy pillow.

"Fine! Whatever…. I didn't want to know anyway," she said, letting out a heavy sigh, but Byakuya ignored it. As he was changing out of his morning clothes, he heard Rukia's breathing become slower, and more even. Once he was done changing, he walked over to his bed and gently pulled the sheets off of Rukia's head to find she had fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her, it was almost 3:00am, and she had been forcing herself to stay awake all this time. Byakuya smiled at his baby sister with kind eyes and let out a gentle sigh. He placed his hand on the top of her head, and kissed her forehead lovingly. He lay down beside her, pulling the sheets over his body, and slowly began to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

……

Byakuya's eyes shot open as he awoke to a loud knocking on his bedroom door.

"Captian Kuchiki?! Captian Kuchiki?? Are you in there??" said an obnoxiously loud voice. Byakuya quickly sprang up from his bed and hurried over to his door, wanting to shut up whoever was on the other side as quickly as possible so they don't wake up Rukia. But it was too late; he heard a soft voice behind him speak.

"Brother…? Who is that?" Rukia said as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"It's no one Rukia, go back to sleep, it far too early for you to be up now."

"Captian?!? Is that you??" Byakuya's eye twitched in anger at the man's rudeness and opened the door enough so that he could clearly identify who this obnoxious being was. It was his new vice captain, Abrai Renji.

"Aah! Captian! There you are I— "Renji was cut off by the Captain's clearly upset tone of voice.

"Why are you so loud?" Byakuya asked as he gave the classic Kuchiki glare to Renji. He was already starting to dislike his new lieutenant. Renji jumped and slowly backed away from the captain's bedroom door, feeling a chill travel up his spine.

"I… uuh… I have a message for you Captain!"

"Yes? What is it?" Byakuya said sounding a bit irritated at this point.

"There has been a Captains meeting scheduled to begin in 20 minuets, sir." Renji said as he straightened out his poise. Byakuya held in his sigh, and closed his eyes before dismissing Abarai. Renji bowed and made his way down the hall in haste, almost seeming glad to be out of the noble's presence. Byakuya closed the door and let out the sigh he had been holding in. Once he looked up he saw Rukia staring at him, her eyes wide, obviously curious about what the commotion was earlier.

"Who was that?" Rukia said tilting her head slightly.

"It was my new lieutenant.... I have a meeting in 20 minutes."

"Huh?? A meeting?? Why?!" She said as she slammed her hands on the bed, demanding an answer.

"I don't know, I just do. I'm sure I won't be lo— "

"No brother!! Please don't go!! Don't leave me! I don't want you to go!!" Rukia said as she got up from the bed and shuffled over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him tightly, thinking this would keep him from leaving. It seemed to irritate Byakuya a bit, but he kept his anger in and just stood there, waiting for his sister to release him. He was about to speak until he felt the back of his clothes become wet. His eyes widened as he realized that Rukia was crying. She does this every time he has to go somewhere, he thought. She hated being away from her brother, ever since she was little she was always clinging onto him, never wanting to leave his side, and when he tried to leave, she would just cry and beg him not to go. Often times when he returned home he would find her in his room, on his bed, lying there crying. It couldn't be helped…

"Rukia. Please don't cry." Byakuya said softly.

"No brother…! I don't want you to go…. Please….!" Her voice was cracking as she begged him not to leave. Byakuya took Rukia's hands that were wrapped around his waist and untwined them. He turned around, still holding onto her hands, and bent down so they were eye to eye.

"I won't be long. I promise." He said looking straight into Rukia's eyes then wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks. Rukia then looked down at the ground and spoke,

"Okay…." She said. It was clear from the tone in her voice that she still didn't really want him to go, but she knew she had to let him go. Meetings were important for captains to go to, and she didn't want her brother to get in trouble because of her. Byakuya smiled, and ruffled Rukia's hair as he stood up. Rukia groaned and plopped down on the bed facedown. Byakuya quickly changed into his clothes and made his way to the door. He turned around and looked at Rukia. He sighed and walked over to her, he then kissed the back of her head and walked back over to the door. Before he could open it, he heard Rukia speak softly into the pillow.

"Brother…," she said, her voice sounding upset.

"Yes Rukia?"

"I love you, brother."

Byakuya smiled. "I love you too, Rukia," he said as he closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

I'm currently considering whether to continue the story or not, so please review and tell me what you think.

-roo232


	2. Chapter 2

Don't leave my side

Byakuya had been in his captains meeting for over an hour, and was now on his way back home, somewhat in a hurry. Everyone he walked by avoided direct eye contact with him, as usual. But there were the very few who actually stopped to greet him, although Byakuya would pay no heed, and continue past them.

……..

Once Byakuya had finally arrived home he entered his office and sat down, letting out a sigh of relief. He was glad to be home, the meeting to him was pointless. It probably wouldn't have been such a bad idea to stay home with Rukia… he then looked down at his desk and saw a small stack of paperwork. He instantaneously picked up his pen and began to read. About 20 minuets into this process, he heard his door open; he looks up and sees his sister.

"Oh, Brother! Your back!" she says as she hurried over to her brother's desk.

"When did you get back? I missed you!" Rukia said with a big grin on her face.

"Just a little while ago." Byakuya said as he continued to sign his papers.

"Oh…. Well would you like me to get you some tea?"

"Yes… that would be nice…" he said before letting out another sigh.

"Ok! Ill be right back!" With that, Rukia then hurried out of the room. Byakuya followed her with his eyes until she was gone, then looked at the clock. It read 7:23am. Considering how little paperwork he had today, which was unusual, he would probably finish it within the hour.

……..

Rukia sat quietly in the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil. She sat there for a good 5 minuets, once she hared the tea kettle start to whistle she poured the water into the tea cups, put the tea in and let it soak. Rukia stared at the water, and watched its pure color fade into a greenish one. She then put the cups on a tray, and quickly turned on her heel skillfully, without spilling any of the liquid. As she was walking down the hallway she noticed how quiet it was, all she could hear was the sound of her feet as she shuffled down the hall. The mansion was usually always this quiet. Most of the time, it bothered Rukia, the silence made her ears ring and it drove her crazy. With that, she begins to hum a tune. Unknowingly, it was the tune that her brother had composed for her when she was little. He played it on the piano for her whenever she asked, Rukia made him play it so often, she could still sing it after so many years. It was almost like the notes were etched in her memories to remain there forever.

Before Rukia knew it, she had arrived at her brother's office, she was about to open the door when she heard talking. She paused, and stopped humming. She tried to make out what the voices were saying. She could easily tell that one of the voices was her brother's, obviously, it was deep, smooth, and very **monotone,** but the other one wasn't as such, it was kind of annoying, and all over the place, it was somewhat familiar to Rukia's ears, if she was remembering correctly, she believed it belonged to her brother's new vice captain, Abarai Renji. Knowing that her brother didn't like to be interrupted when he was talking about important matters with people, she was reluctant to enter. But, she wasn't entirely sure what exactly they were talking about, or if it even was important. Maybe they were just….talking. With that thought pushed to the back of her mind, she took a deep breath and slid the door open.

"umm brother, sorry to interrupt… but the tea is done." Rukia said as she stood awkwardly in the doorway. She then looked at the couch that was in Byakuya's office to see his vice captain starring at her with a look of confusion on his face, and Rukia blushed, and quickly looked back in her brothers direction.

"Your not interrupting anything, come in." Byakuya said in his low, serious sounding voice. With her gaze now on the floor, she scurried to Byakuya's desk and placed the tray on top of it. He took one cup and began to slowly sip it. He then stopped and looked at Rukia, who had a worried and nervous looking face.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Byakuya asked

"Huh? Oh! Ya! Sorry…" Rukia took the second teacup and turned her attention to Abarai, who had been staring at her form the very moment she had entered the room, it was actually starting it bug her, she could feel his eyes going right through her skull. Rukia then turned her attention back to Byakuya.

"umm.. Actually brother, I have to go do something." Rukia said, placing the cup back onto the tray before backing up a bit, bowing to her brother, and Abarai, then exiting the room.

"That was… your… sister…?" Renji said as he slowly started to turn his head to his captain.

"I-I never knew you had one….! She kind of looks like you a little…" Renji said averting the captains eyes, not knowing if that was an appropriate thing to say.

"Yes. She does a bit, but more like her mother." Byakuya said in his stone cold voice, putting down the tea cup, and picking up his pen.

"I- I see…." Renji then looked down to his feet, and stayed silent while his captain worked.

--------

Rukia was now walking down the hallway, heading to her room. She wanted to get out of that room asap, she hated when people stared at her like that. I mean, you would think she was used to it by now, being the younger sister of the great Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki house. People would always look at her, as if she was some kind of goddess. It made Rukia feel uncomfortable, sometimes she wished they would all just treat her like a normal person… but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Rukia was now at the entrance of her bed room. She slid the door open, let out a sigh, and plopped herself on her bed, although it wasn't as comfortable as her brother's, it would do for now. Rukia was exhausted, she took her covers and wrapped them around herself. She then looked out her door she had left open purposely to let some fresh air in.

It was a beautiful view, nice green grass, beautiful pink cherry blossom trees swaying in the summer air, and a small pond with koi fish swimming within it. It really was a lovely sight. As Rukia was about to fall asleep, she forced herself to open her eyes, it was too early in the day to take a nap, and she probably wouldn't fall asleep tonight if she did. As she stood up, and stretched, she heard her stomach rumble, come to think of it, she hadn't eaten anything yet. Rukia looked at her clock and it was 8:15am. So with that, Rukia made her way out her door and down the hall once again.

Still a bit groggy, Rukia walked into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat… unfortunately there wasn't much… so she grabbed an apple from the counter, and made a mental note to have one of the maids pick up some food later. Rukia then exits the kitchen and finds herself once again walking down the hallway, reluctant to go to her brother's office, in fear his vice captain may be present.

As Rukia walks slowly to her room, she stops, and let's out a small sigh, and looks down at her apple and takes a bite and begins to walk to her room. Then suddenly out of nowhere, she was slammed to the ground by some unknown force. She felt two hands holding down her wrists, and two legs on either side squeezing her waist tight restricting her to limited movement. She was face down and the apple she had previously held was now on the ground. Rukia struggled and tried to turn herself around and see who it was holding her down. The next thing she knew she felt a hard whack on the back of her head, and the bright world around her slowly began to turn black.

---------

Byakuya was in his office, alone, and the amount of paperwork that started off small had somehow managed to grow. Sighing heavily and feeling a bit tired, Byakuya looked at the clock, it was already 10:00pm. Getting up, Byakuya walked into his room, and began to change into his night clothes. Looking at his bed; he notices Rukia is missing. And come to think of it, he hasn't heard from hr since he was talking with Abarai, and that was hours ago. She most likely fell asleep in her room, which was unusual for her, considering how much she preferred to sleep in his bed with him these past few years…so with that, Byakuya went to go check on his sister, and see this rare sight. _Perhaps she wasn't feeling well…_ he thought to himself. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he knew something was up.


End file.
